You Are Not Alone
by Dominatrice
Summary: Ginny has been possessed with the spirit of Voldemorts school sweetheart. Whilst trying to find her feet with Blaise and Draco she has to find the answer that lies within herself that will help Harry Potter bring down the Dark Lord. M For Adult Content.
1. A Strange Discovery

**A/N**- This is a random drabble I thought up when trying to do another chapter of 'When Hell Meets Heaven'. I know it's bad and evil of me to do this when I have a story in progress! But…………It won't leave me alone! So, without further ado, the story!

P.S- This is Un-Beta'd. Sorry for any spelling errors.

Thunder boomed overhead as rain lashed against the window panes. As a flash of lightning illuminated the corridor Draco saw a figure stagger against the opposite wall. Frowning he clutched his wand tightly and peered into the returning darkness.

"Hello?" he called out tentatively; then growing more courageous he straightened up and raised his voice slightly. "If you don't show yourself within the next minute I'll be forced to come over and find out myself."

He waited patiently for a few seconds and then growing impatient, moved off of the wall he had been leaning on and started to carefully make his way over to the where he thought the person must be standing.

"I'm warning you, if you don't tell me who you are your going to be in some serious shit." He sneered. As another flash of lightning lit up the corridor again Draco saw the small, slumped form of a body against the wall.

Eyes widening in surprise he dropped down to his knees and placed his newly lit wand on the window ledge. Dragging the person upright he was even more shocked to see that it was the youngest Weasley he was cradling in his arms.

Shaking himself out of it he gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. He frowned; unless she was drunk why would she be unconscious? Leaning down he inhaled a breath of surprisingly clean air. Not drunk then. Grabbing his wand he tried the reviving spell but to no avail.

Shifting so that he was sat on the floor with her in his lap he gasped softly when yet another crack of lightning brought the situation to light. Literally.

Her face was streaked with dirt and blood. A quick glance down told him that her robes were in much the same state. Leaning her back against the wall he leapt to his feet and picked her up again. Grabbing his wand with his free hand he started off to the Hospital Wing.

A few minutes later he had arrived at his destination and with a small struggle, managed to open the heavy wooded doors. Placing the red headed menace on the bed he went to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked sharply on the door. After several attempts he was finally rewarded with the door being thrown open and an extremely irritated school nurse clad in night clothes huffing before him.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" she asked irritably. "Even as a Prefect you shouldn't be out this late."

Rolling his eyes he leant casually against the door frame as though he had all the time in the world.

"Just thought you might like to know that there's a certain Miss Weasley in need of your attentions seeing as she's unconscious, wounded and cold as the dead." He smirked widely and watched in amusement as the nurse's eyes grew wide as she pushed past him and hurried over to the newly occupied bed.

Turning around to watch his smirk gradually faded as he saw the old fusspot turn and give him a deathly serious look.

"Thank God you found her when you did Mr. Malfoy. Would you be so kind as to go and get Headmaster Dumbledore for me? This may be out of my hands"

Draco felt himself grow cold at her words and with a curt nod swept put of the room; robes billowing behind him.

**A/N 2**- Okay people. Just so you know I'm acting as though the sixth book never happened in this one. Well, should I continue, or should I just keep to 'When Hell Meets Heaven'? Thanks guys, please review.

Love

SilverUnicorn66

xXx


	2. An Even Stranger Diagnosis

**A/N**- I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the lateness of this. FF hasn't been letting me upload for some reason. rolls eyes why me? KK people, here's the next chappie! Thanks to my 3 reviewers! I love you guys so! sobs

**Disclaimer**- Sorry! I realised I didn't put one in the first chapter so here it is! J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of the characters, Hogwarts ect. Anything you don't recognise as hers is mine!

"Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore!" Draco waited anxiously for a few seconds and sighed in relief as the old headmaster appeared at the top of the winding staircase.

"May I help you Mister Malfoy?" He asked wearily. Draco tried his hardest to ignore the bright purple dressing gown with bright yellow piping but it was getting increasingly more difficult.

"It's Ginny Weasley Sir. I was patrolling the corridor and she collapsed against a wall. I took her to Madame Pomfrey, and she told me to get you, she said it was out of her hands." At this Dumbledore's head snapped up and he was rushing past Draco faster than he could blink.

Hurrying to catch up with the Headmaster Draco couldn't help but let a little shiver of dread snake its way up his back at the look of fear and uncertainty on the old mans face.

Finally they entered the Hospital Wing. Letting Dumbledore rush over to the Weaslette's bedside, Draco opted to hang back in the shadows and watch, what he was best at. Frowning, he craned his head to get a better look at the fiery redhead as Dumbledore peeled back one of her eyelids and gasped softly.

"What is it Albus?" Pomfrey asked, her voice wavering slightly. Closing her eyelid again Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking directly at Draco.

"Possession." He stated simply.

Time seemed to freeze momentarily as the school nurse stared at Dumbledore in shock and dread.

"You can't possible mean…."

"Oh but I do Poppy. Keep her in for now and get one of the ghosts to watch over her. _Not_ the Bloody Barron. I must contact her Parents." Turning to Draco he peered at him over his half moon spectacles and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I trust you will not tell of this encounter to anyone Mr. Malfoy?" Draco just gave him a brief nod.

Inclining his head to Madame Pomfrey then Draco, Dumbledore swept out of the Hospital Wing with more speed then Draco thought possible for one of his age.

Shaking his head Draco glanced once more at the pale faced girl lying limp on the bed and walked out. When he reached his rooms he shrugged his robe off and chucked it carelessly across the back of one of his chairs. Thanking God that he was Head Boy with his own room he stripped down to his boxes and slipped into bed.

Ginny was aware of a feeling. A strange, different feeling. She felt like she was floating. Was she dead? Opening her eyes she peered into the surrounding blackness. Tentatively trying to move her limbs she sighed when she found all she could do was move her head. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was sneaking down the corridor to the kitchens to get something to eat, she'd missed dinner, not finishing that blasted potions assignment till gone midnight so had followed the advice of her complaining stomach and decided to get a midnight snack. Thinking hard she tried to think of the very last thing she could remember. She had just been about to tickle the pear when a soft white-

PAIN

Ginny didn't know whether she was screaming or not, her head was surely going to split in half, the agony was so immense. Mentally she begged whatever power that was to end it now, to kill her, was this the Cruciactus Curse? Then, as suddenly as it began it stopped. Panting she gradually became aware of grey light filtering into the edge of her vision. _'Child' _

Ginny mentally stiffened. What the hell was that?

'_You would do well to not try and think of it my darling… just relax… sleep… just sleep…'_

Ginny fought it, fought it with everything she had, but unwillingly felt herself slipping away, tears rolled down her cheeks, not again, she couldn't deal with it, to be controlled once more, God save her unworthy soul.

Deep in the dungeons a troubled student tossed and turned in his bed, troubled by dreams of fiery red hair, and milk white eyes.

**A/N 2**- Ok, if anyone is reading this at all anymore, well, the above authors note should explain it, I know this is short but I want to see if anyone is still with me. Please review guys.

Thanks.

SilverUnicorn66

xXx


	3. Of Discussions and Dreams

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Hey guys, another long gap till the update, but if you want the list of reason visit chapter 12 of 'When Hell Meets Heaven', it's in the authors note there! **By the way, there's some slashy stuff at the end, so if you don't like that sort of thing, please just skip to the end of it when you get there, there's stuff in bold telling you when it starts and stops.** Thanks!

Right, anyhoo, here you go, we left Ginny in a lot of pain so I shall not delay you any longer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Images raced through her mind at a million miles per hour. Blood. Death. Screaming. Crying. Fire. Dungeons. Blood. Death. Screaming. Crying. Fire. Dungeons. Blood. Death. Screaming. Crying. Fire. Dungeons. Bloo-

"**_STOP!" _**Ginny screamed. **_"PLEASE! WHOEVER YOU ARE! Just make it stop_**…" She trailed off in a whimper. That sweet, soft voice whispered in her ear again.

"_I'm not trying to hurt you my darling, I need you to understand. Only you can help me, only you can help **everybody**! Don't you see the pain that everyone's suffered? What I've shown you is but a mild glimpse at the suffering people are going through at the hands of Tom Marvalo Riddle."_ Ginny gasped, it couldn't be, could it?

"How do you know Tom? Why do you call him Tom like me, instead of Lord Voldemort?" Ginny's voice was shaking. What was happening to her? And if she thought what was happening to her was true; she had a feeling that she was in for a bumpy ride.

"_My name is Krystal, Krystal Cabian. I think you know who I am, don't you Ginevra Weasley?" _The voice was soft, lilting, but Ginny detected the hardness underneath.

"Yes, yes I do. You were one of the most powerful Pure Blood families nearly 60 years ago. Then you died, ending the line, as you were the last heir." Ginny felt like she was a history book.

"_Indeed, indeed that's right. Do you know how I died Ginevra? I think you do."_ Ginny squeezed her eyes tight; she could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes, could feel this spirits pain and suffering.

"Yes" she whispered eventually. She could feel Krystal's satisfaction radiating off her in waves.

"_And how might that have been my dear darling girl, I know you know."_ Silent tears were running unnoticed and unchecked down Ginny's cheeks by now as she struggled to answer. "You loved Tom, and you were going out, and one day you followed him down to the chamber, and-" Ginny was full out sobbing, the heartbreak pouring out of Krystal's soul was unbearable, but she made herself go on. "He found you and got angry because you disobeyed him, you… you argued, and… and then the Basilisk came, and before Tom could stop it, you looked at it."

"_Go on. You know there's more."_ Voice breaking Ginny continued.

"To make sure he wasn't found out he took you into the forest and using the Imperius Curse, controlled the mind of a Werewolf so that it would bite your neck, and arms, to make it look like you had been killed by that, instead of something else. When you were discovered, they never looked further into it." Ginny could go on no further. Surrendering herself to the tears she felt every bit of pain and emotional distress that Krystal was going through magnified by her own. But it was not over.

"_And then 50 years later, he found you, sweet, **innocent**, naïve Ginevra Weasley. You were helpless to him weren't you? You did everything your beloved Tom asked of you with such eagerness. Anything to please Tom. Don't you see the similarities between us Ginny? We both loved, and were betrayed, by the same man. He took our innocence, in so many ways, and never truly left us. We are one and the same Ginevra and you know it."_ Ginny didn't want to hear anymore but could not help the spark of desire that flamed up within her to get revenge on the man who had taken her innocence, and betrayed her unfailing love.

"I think I know what you want. But why now? Why, after so many years?" she had finally stopped crying and her voice was hard and cold. She could almost swear that Krystal was smiling. _"I have been gathering my strength for many years Dear One. I truly did love him you know, and I think you did to, I still do. But there is very little, if not nothing at all, left of the man we loved, all that is left for the most part is a monster, an abomination. And he must be stopped! Together we can do it Ginny. Together; two of the oldest and most ancient Pure Blood Lines in the wizarding world. We alone have the best chance of finishing him. We alone can right what he has done wrong. We alone Ginny. We alone."_ Ginny felt the passion flowing through her and embraced it, revelled in it.

"Yes" she whispered. "Yes, we can do it, we will do it!" She smiled blissfully, finally, she could end her pain; she could resolve what Tom had started all those years ago. But she had one more question for her mysterious counterpart.

"Why me? Apart from the fact that we're alike. Why not choose a really powerful person like Hermione? You'd have twice as much luck with them." She felt a glimmer of astonishment then a flurry of unfamiliar emotions.

"_But my dear child, you **are** that strong! Don't you see? And anyway, another reason, although not the most important one, is that your spirit is already accustomed to sharing office space with another. It's much more flexible than that of the average persons and will easily adjust to my presence."_ Ginny frowned.

"Then why the hell did it hurt so much when you busted your way in!?!" she exclaimed. Was that? No, it couldn't be! Was her uninvited guest feeling… sheepish?

"_Er, yes, well… sorry about that, but I was a bit… eager, and you were a bit… rusty I suppose from not having an occupational spirit for so long…"_ Ginny laughed, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. She didn't relish the thought of being possessed again, but somehow, this time; this time it felt right. With no spoken words, she and Krystal came to a mutual agreement. Together; they would do anything to stop their old love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore sat watching the young red haired beauty tossing and turning in the Hospital Wing bed. She was screaming, crying for someone to stop. He watched as she began talking, at first he thought to herself, then realised that she must be conversing with the spirit that was possessing her. He watched in concern, then amazement as the different emotions spiralled across her face, and as she talked to this strange spirit her body began to hum. It was faint at first, in fact, so faint he thought he was imagining it, but it got steadily louder. White light hugged the edges of her frame and at the end, as a smile of pure bliss graced her face, the humming reached its peak and the white light seemed to slip _into_ her skin, giving it a pale, luminous quality. Well; he thought. That was interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco tossed and turned in his sleep, finally awakening with a jolt as he jack knifed into a sitting position. Those kinds of nightmares couldn't be healthy he reasoned. Still panting he glanced around his dorm. Blaise Zabini was regarding him with those cool calculating eyes. Well, cool and calculating at the moment, but as soon as he cracked a smile, they would be as warm as a midsummer's day, in Africa that is, not England.

"What's up?" he asked him, carefully keeping his tone neutral. Blaise seemed to shake himself out of his daze.

"What? Oh, nothing much I guess. Just trying to figure out why you were asking a woman named Ginevra in your sleep to let you help her. Seemed rather odd to me is all."

Draco froze briefly then gathered himself together.

"It was just a nightmare Blaise. Nothing more, nothing less." Blaise nodded in acquisition and his eyes softened to the deep, warm brown they usually were. Draco watched as his closest and dearest friend, not to mention lover, stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, stretching out the night's aches and pains. Draco felt himself harden slightly at the sight of Blaise's well defined and toned body. Groaning he rolled his eyes when Blaise smirked knowingly at him and purposely threw back the covers revealing not only his semi-hard state, but the fact that he did, in fact sleep in the nude.

"Always knew you were a naturist." Draco mumbled before sauntering over to the bathrooms clad only in his green silk boxers; he had a feeling a cold shower was in order.

**(Beginning of smutty, slashy stuff, don't like, don't read!)**

He had not gotten two steps inside the bathroom when a pair of dark, smooth arms encircled his waist. Draco's breathing hitched slightly as the pair of hands attached to said arms settled over the growing bulge in his boxers.

"And where, my love, do you think your going?" Blaise murmured silkily in his ear, lips brushing the sensitive outer shell, sending shivers down Draco's spine, and waves of heat straight to his groin. Moaning Draco let his head fall back with a thump on Blaise's shoulder. Drawing in a deep, calming breath he tried to ignore the fact that Blaise was now gently massaging the rather larger-than-before bulge trying to escape the confines of the restrictive material holding it in.

"Not now Blaise." He gasped; _I will keep control, I **will**! It doesn't feel **that **goo-"_ "Oooh!" His thoughts were abruptly brought to a stand still as Blaise slipped one large, slightly calloused hand down his boxers, and started stroking him in a firm even rhythm.

"What was that you were saying?" Blaise asked in a mild voice, unable to mask the underlying heat lacing his words. Draco felt his resolve crumbling, why didn't he want to do it again? Oh yeah, because he'd just had a horrifying nightmare; but gradually, this was beginning to sound like a good idea. Maybe a good shag would take his mind of things. Relaxing back into Blaise's arms he let his eyelids flutter close.

"I'm yours." He stated simply. He sensed, rather than felt, Blaise grin into the curve of his neck. "You always have been." Came the equally bland reply.

Draco barely had time to register the fact that Blaise had cast locking and silencing charms on the door before he was spun round and pinned against the cool tiled wall of their own private bathroom. Blaise's mouth descended hungrily onto his, feeling his tongue running along his bottom lip asking for entrance Draco happily obliged, releasing a deep throaty moan into Blaise's mouth he met his tongue thrust for thrust, each battling for domination of the other. But today was Blaise's day to dominate and after the night Draco had had, he was more than happy to just let go and be taken control of.

Blaise broke the kiss, gasping for air. Trailing kisses along the soft, pale skin of Draco's jaw, he nipped and sucked his way down the slim, silky column that was his lover's throat until he reached his left nipple. Gently suckling it he took the right one between his forefinger and thumb and rolled it drawing a deep moan from Draco. Nipping gently at the stiff peak of one, he pinched the other sharply before biting down so hard he thought for a split second that he had drawn blood. But the only response he got was that of Draco clasping his hands to his head and holding him there.

Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head. The pleasure, bordering close to pain, that Blaise was inflicting on him had made him painfully hard, but Blaise was not done with him yet. Falling to his knees Blaise smirked up at Draco leaning limply against the wall before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and yanking them down. He could hear Draco's harsh panting as his erection sprang free and slowly, teasingly ran his hands lightly up those pale, muscular thighs before allowing his hands to hover mere millimetres away from Draco's base. Hearing the panting getting harsher he smirked in triumph when Draco begged him.

"Please, please Blaise! Don't stop now! I… I need this! Please, I'll do anything!" He bucked his hips in an unsuccessful attempt to gain some contact before Blaise slowly raised his face to look him in the eye.

"Anything?" he murmured. "Yes!" came the near hysterical reply. "Anything you want! Just please!" Blaise chuckled. "Please what? Tell me what you want Draco? I can't do it if I don't know what to do can I?" Draco was nearly sobbing in frustration by now and, tossing aside all remote feelings of pride, downright begged for it.

"Please Blaise, please… suck my cock, take me all the way, hard and fast, the way I like it. Please!" Thoroughly satisfied to the undignified state he had brought his lover down to Blaise took Draco happily into his mouth. Engulfing him all the way he waited till Draco hit the back of his throat before allowing himself to ride out the gagging reflex; only then did he begin to take up the rhythm Draco loved. One hand cupping his balls while the others steadied himself Blaise bobbed on and off that velvety shaft humming every now and then; loving the way Draco's knees would almost buckle before he would grasp at something (usually Blaise's head) to keep himself upright.

After a few minutes Draco felt the telltale tingling at the base of his spine, the tightening in the bottom of his stomach. With a roar he shot his cum into Blaise's anticipating mouth, eye's rolling into the back of his head he swore he saw stars. Sagging down the wall he sat slumped watching Blaise from under heavy eyelids as his black lover casually wiped the remains of Draco's orgasm of himself, licking his fingers delicately; visibly savouring the taste. Noticing the lazy, contented look on Draco's face Blaise drew him in for a passionate, demanding kiss.

"You don't think we're done yet do you Draco? I still haven't got rid of my own little early morning problem and you are _not_ having all the fun!" Draco smiled languidly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Blaise." Arching an eyebrow Blaise reached being him into an open draw under one of the sinks. Drawing out a can of lube he motioned for Draco to come closer. "How very good to know." He sniggered before resuming his dominating disposition; Draco could feel himself getting hard again as he gazed as Blaise's impressive package.

Pointing wordlessly as the thick, soft rug adorning the floor, held in place by sticking charms to avoid sliding, he watched in deep satisfaction, and hunger, as Draco knelt down on all fours in front of him. For all Draco displayed a constant show of control and dominance to the outside world, he had often admitted to Blaise that it was refreshing to sometimes just let go, and be truly dominated. Of course what they were doing today was only mild, but the principle was still there.

Squeezing some lube onto the palms of his hands he made sure his fingers were thoroughly coated before working one, slim finger into Draco's hole, hearing the accompanying moan as Blaise pushed past the ring of muscle and into his pleasure zone, made Blaise all the harder. Once he had loosened up a bit Blaise slipped in a second finger, then a third until he was steadily pumping three fingers in and out, in and out without any problem or resistance. Taking his fingers out he chuckled as Draco whimpered at the loss of contact and began to lube himself up. Thoroughly coating his pulsing member he drew himself up behind Draco and, running his hands soothingly up his sides, thrust gently, but firmly into Draco's lubed up hole.

Draco moaned, he was by now used to the pain of having such a large object thrust into such a small hole, but once Blaise got past the ring of muscles, Draco saw Heaven. Bracing himself on his hands he thrust back into Blaise as he began to pick up the speed. Both of their breaths were coming in desperate pants as Draco moaned for Blaise to take him harder, faster. Ever one to please, Blaise complied with his wish, grabbing his hips and slamming into him with as much force and speed as he could muster. This continued only for several more minutes before, with a cry, Draco came hard, Blaise following him over the edge a mere second after.

**(Slashy, smutty stuff ends here! Read on in safety)**

As they lay in contented bliss after woulds, bodies still entwined, and snuggled up together; Blaise gently withdrew himself from Draco and turned his lovers face towards him. Staring intently into those beautiful silver eyes he gently stroked the side of his face.

"You know earlier when you said you would do anything?" Draco groaned and let his head fall back with a thump. Why had he been stupid enough to fall for that? Oh, that was right, he had been aroused to the point of pain and was so desperate for release he would have done a pole dance if it meant he came! Reluctantly nodding he waited for whatever nasty little surprise Blaise was going to spring on him. Sensing what he was thinking Blaise grinned. "Nothing to bad I promise I just want you to tell me why you came in so late last night, covered in blood and what caused you to have nightmares including the youngest Weasley?" Draco was shocked into silence for a moment then, seeing there was no way out of it, gave in and began from the moment he discovered Ginny in the corridor, to the moment he woke up. All the while Blaise listened with a thoughtful expression on his face, right up until Draco finished, where upon, as he opened his mouth to comment; a loud banging sounded on the door accompanied by a deep, sleep hoarse voice prevented him from carrying on.

"Draco, Blaise you horny bastards, get your showers and get out so me and Goyle can get in. I swear, you two are better than friggin alarms, no pun intended. Right on que as well, right scary that.." Crabbes voice faded out, leaving a silence that lasted only seconds before it was broken by their laughter. Helping each other to their feet they progressed to the shower.

Outside Goyle smirked at Crabbe; "I think we'd be better off going and joining Pansy for our shower somehow."

**A/N2:** Okay people, just so you know, that's the first bit of smut I've ever written, never mind slash, so I hope it's ok. Secondly, Draco and Blaise are not Gay, they are Bisexual, as is the majority of Slytherin. I've adjusted the summary to include this, but this is a Draco/Ginny/Blaise story, not just Draco/Ginny. I hope this clears up a few questions before they are asked! Please review, they actually encourage me to update which means there wont be months in between them! This is quite long for me and I have stayed up to 2 in the morning writing this so I hope you enjoy! R&R!

Love

SilverUnicorn66

xXx


	4. Waking Up

**Chapter Four**

**A/N** Hey people, it's been so incredibly long! I am so unbelievably sorry! It must be roughly a year since I last updated, and it's not on I know. (feeling rather guilty) However; I'm back, and I am possibly taking the previous chapters down and revamping them, but only if the grammar and such in them is as atrocious as it is in chapters 1-13 of 'When Hell Meets Heaven'! Hope some of you out there are still reading! Bye the way, this _is_ the person who was previously SilverUnicorn66, but I changed my Penname (as you can see!) but it is me! No worries! Read on…

(May I suggest going and reading at least the end of the last chapter so you're not lost in this one?!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Weasley?" Her eyelids fluttered open, bright light filling her vision. Blinking rapidly, Ginny turned her head slightly towards the direction the voice had come from. Working her tongue in her mouth to try and get some moisture she motioned that she needed water. Taking the proffered glass Ginny drank deeply, feeling steadily better as her vision cleared a little more and the woolly feeling in her head began to fade. Groaning slightly at how stiff her back felt Ginny handed the glass clumsily back to the person sat by her, and eased herself up into a sitting position.

Once she was somewhat comfortable, Ginny turned to the person sat next to her, and wasn't overly surprised to see that it was Dumbledore. He smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling as per usual over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. Realizing that she hadn't responded to him yet she offered him a shaky smile and spoke in a voice that she hardly recognized as her own.

"Yes Headmaster?" Ginny winced, her voice was small and croaky, despite the water she had drunk, and the inside of her mouth tasted like a cesspit.

"Miss Weasley, do you have any idea what has happened to you?" His tone was light, appropriately concerned; but his eyes, well they told a different story. Those blue eyes were boring unblinkingly into her own, sharp and discerning. Ginny stared back at him, unsure what to say. Should she tell him the truth?

_Tell him Ginevra._

Ginny knew her face would have registered her shock. _Krystal?_ She felt like a fool speaking in her head, but she was rewarded with a warm reply from her occupying spirit.

_Yes Ginny, it is me. Tell him. He deserves to know, and more importantly to us, he can help us. _The spirits voice was reassuring in Ginny's mind, and taking a deep breath she focused once more on the curious looking Headmaster and began her tale.

xOxOx

"And then I woke up Sir. The rest you know." Ginny lent back against her pillows, exhausted. Having to get accustomed to having to share 'office space' with an accompanying spirit was apparently more tiring than one would think. Dumbledore studied his hands, mulling over what Ginny had told him.

"Are you aware, Miss Weasley, that when you are consulting with Miss Cabian – for that is what I assume you are doing – your eyes glow white?" Ginny coughed as she choked on the water she had been sipping. Staring wide eyed at Dumbledore as he patted her back for her she blinked rapidly, trying to organize her thoughts.

"N-no, I had no idea Sir." He sighed heavily and stood, contemplating one of his more allusive students.

"Until I figure out what we are going to do with you Miss Weasley, I think it best if you stay here. Apart from anything, I should think your body is still adjusting to the presence of Miss Cabian and needs rest. I will be back to see you later, but for now; sleep." Smiling kindly at her once more he began to walk away, already deep in thought about his next course of action.

"Professor?" He stopped, and half-turned at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Yes?" he smiled encouragingly at her, ready to answer if he could. Ginny bit her lip in hesitation.

"Sir… who found me? I just wanted to know, so, you know, I could say thanks later on." He smiled at her once more, and Ginny felt apprehension settle over her like a blanket at the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Why Miss Weasley, our most esteemed Heady Boy. Mr. Malfoy." Ginny groaned and let her head hit the pillow, scowling as Dumbledore's chuckle faded along the corridor. That was one thank you she wasn't looking forward to making.

xOxOx

Draco sank into his seat next to Blaise at the Slytherin table. Shifting slightly to find a comfortable position on his somewhat, sensitive and uncomfortable rear end he let his gaze drift along the Gryffindor table, looking for the telltale flash of red. Finding only the male Weasley's presence he frowned slightly in worry.

"…_get Headmaster Dumbledore for me? This may be out of my hands"_

"_Possession"…_

He was pulled from his thoughts at the feel of Blaise's hand on his thigh. Knowing that his face was expressing nothing Draco leaned one elbow casually on the table, reaching his right hand down on the pretence of scratching his leg. Laying his pale hand on top of Blaise's dark one (he wished he could look, he loved marvelling at the striking difference) he tapped out a message on the other boy's hand, using the code they had adapted as young boys at dinner parties.

_I'm ok. Worried about girl. Nothing to worry about. Must see Dumbledore._

Blaise nodded in understanding, though to any onlooker it looked as though he had done nothing more than suppress a hiccup. Draco grinned at the notion. Giving Blaise's hand a last, small squeeze he brought his hand back up and resumed eating his scrambled eggs. Sensing someone on the other side of him he turned his head slightly, blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes in irritation.

"Pansy" he said pleasantly, "How would my favourite person in the whole wide world be this bright and cheerful morning?" he smirked wickedly at the slightly strangled noise Blaise made as he half-choked on a piece of bacon. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"She's quite cheerful thank you Draco. What's put you in such a bloody good mood? Managed to give a first year Gryf detention for absolutely nothing already?" Pretty in an unconventional sort of way, Pansy Parkinson was about at close to Draco and Blaise as they came. Tucking her dark, shoulder length brown hair behind her ears neatly she didn't wait for his answer and instead started putting small amounts of food on her plate.

Draco felt Blaise look over his shoulder, and sensed rather than felt, Blaise frown.

"Pans, I thought we agreed that you didn't need to diet. You're fabulous the way you are. Really." His voice quiet so that no-one else could hear his words, they were enough to make Pansy freeze.

"I know Blaise." She said, her voice slightly forced. "And I'm not dieting; I'm just not very hungry this morning." Draco snorted and started filling her plate for her.

"Bollocks Pans. We've known you since the cradle; you need to start eating more. I know you have rather smashing cheekbones, but they'll lose their appeal if your cheeks get to hollow." He was keeping his voice brisk because he knew if anyone were to hear his voice grow soft they'd start eavesdropping on their conversation. Pansy put her cutlery down and stared hard at the plate of food in front of her. All Draco wanted to do was throw his arms around her and tell her she was perfect. But he couldn't. Malfoy's don't show affection. Malfoy's don't display weakness. _Thanks Dad_ he thought sarcastically.

Sharing a look with Blaise, Draco stood up, shouldering his bag.

"Come on Parkinson." He barked, holding her bag out to her. "As you didn't follow through last night you can come and get my Potions notes with me. Coming Blaise?" Draco hated himself as he said the words and people sniggered. He hated the way he had to speak to her in public, hated the appearance he had to give off. But what he hated most was that he was too cowardly to change it. Give Pansy her due, she played along impeccably, only Draco and Blaise, close as they were to her, could tell that her eyes were a little too bright. Catching Vincent's and Gregory's eyes he shook his head slightly. Nodding in understanding they cast Pansy one more worried look before returning to their breakfasts.

Once outside of the hall and into the safety of the dungeons they retreated into an empty classroom and sandwiched Pansy between them as she burst into tears. Through the heart rending sobs they could just about make out the source of her distress.

"And… and then – then he… my Father… my _bastard_ father… said I was… was a-a disgrace to the-the name. He called m-me… _ugly, _and _fat_ and a-a-a…. _a whore_!" Blaise snarled in anger, kissing the distraught girls forehead. He glanced at Draco, seeing the same feelings mirrored in his lover's eyes. Taking the sobbing girls chin delicately between his long, artistic fingers Blaise raised her head to look at him.

"Pans, sweetheart; you know me and Draco love you like the sister neither of us had. You are _beautiful_. Do you understand? _Breathtaking_. And you know we wouldn't lie." Pansy was gulping in breath, trying to cease her crying; nodding dumbly to what Blaise was saying. Draco rubbed soothing circles on her back, murmuring reassuringly in her ear. After a while Pansy stepped away from between them, scrubbing her eyes and sniffing. Pulling her wand out of her robes she cast a select few charms on her face until she looked presentable. Squaring her shoulders she cleared her throat, her eyes still slightly glassy.

"Shall we go? Must be almost time for Transfiguration." Draco and Blaise shared a wary look and nodded their consent, following her out of the classroom and on to class.

xOxOx

Draco stood hesitantly outside of the Hospital Wing doors. He was both drawn the youngest Weasley and the curious situation, and yet repulsed by what he knew was his common sense. Making up his mind he pushed the door open firmly, striding in, set on his purpose. And there was… no Weasley. No… Weasley? He stood for a moment, perplexed. Surely, if it was possession as Dumbledore had stated, she wouldn't be up and about the next day. Realizing he had been standing there like an idiot for a good minute or two he scowled again and stalked up to Madame Pomfrey's office, rapping his knuckles irritably on the door.

Trying to stop scowling so ferociously when she opened the door Draco took a step forward and jabbed a finger accusingly.

"Where's Weasley?" He demanded. "She can't be up and about yet, can she? Not in Mungo's is she? For Merlin's sake! Speak Woman!" Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, settling her hands on her more than ample hips.

"Calm down young Mr. Malfoy. You won't get answers out of me by demand you know." Seething at her cool tone, he sneered and took a small step back.

"My _apologies_ Madame Pomfrey. May I enquire as to the whereabouts of Weasley?" her other eyebrow rose at his tone but she sniffed and answered him regardless.

"She's in a private room Mr. Malfoy, and is no way, shape or form ready to accept visitors yet. Would you like me to pass on a message?" before he could suitably retort they were both distracted by a door banging on the other side of the room that he had never noticed before.

"Hellfire and damnation! You insufferable individual! I will not be locked away like some porcelain jar. I've had this happen _before_ you know. It's really not that much of a big deal! _Please_ may I go to class?" Draco blinked, and blinked again. There stood Weasley, in a rather to large hospital gown, holding onto the doorframe for support whilst she glared ferociously at Pomfrey. He felt his lips tugging up at the picture. Sighing in obvious irritation Pomfrey bustled over the little spitfire and started fussing over her.

"Come now dear, you really should be in bed. Your body is making enormous changes to accommodate and needs its rest." Draco couldn't help but smirk at the pleading tone, the ageing woman was obviously at the end of her tether. Ginny sneered, an expression Draco didn't know Gryffindor's were capable of.

"You sound like my mother the first time I had my period." Pomfrey blanched and proceeded to try and bustle her back into the room whilst muttering under her breath about how girls just _weren't_ ladylike anymore.

"Look, Poppy, sweetums… _Darling_! Can you floo the Headmaster? I really need to speak to him about something, its really quite urgent. I think there have been some developments." The nurse froze; sweeping her eye over Ginny's innocent and resigned expression she nodded sympathetically and bustled off to her office.

"Won't be two shakes of a lamb's tail my dear! Don't go anywhere!" Ginny rolled her eyes and inched her way over to one of the closer beds, perching on the edge. Draco thought she mustn't have noticed his presence, but she surprised him when she spoke in her apparently normal, blunt manner.

"Quite considerate of you to appear really Malfoy. I wanted to thank you for bringing me here last night. I wasn't looking forward to waltzing up to the Slytherin table and doing it though, so you've spared me some humiliation at least." She offered him a small, yet bold smile from under her curtain of red hair and chuckled softly to herself. "I heard you demanding to know where I was. I might have thought you cared, was it not for the fact that I knew you probably just wanted me so that I could watch while you incinerated the robes I touched last night." She sounded bitter towards the end, but he wasn't sure. Suddenly straightening up she faced him squarely, her eyes glinting, _Almost like a warning_ he thought with some amusement.

"Is it not enough for a simple school friend to want to see how his favourite Weasel is doing?" Her raised eyebrow said enough, he chuckled. "Actually Weasley." He was trying not to ire her, he wanted answers. "I wanted to know where you were, simply because I was here when Dumbledore … diagnosed you I suppose you would say. Then I went back to my room and proceeded to have the first nightmare I have had in a while. Now a little voice in the back of my head thinks these events might _just_ be related. I want to know if _you_ know anything." He was surprised when she didn't immediately jump to her defence and demand he leave. Instead the most curious thing happened. Her eyes misted over, turning completely white. Now Draco had seen a fair amount of strange and disturbing things during his relatively short time on earth, but this was… odd.

After a few seconds her brown eyes came back into focus and she stared up at him in consideration. Finally she spoke.

"Malfoy, there's not a lot I can tell you right now. But you weren't mistaken in assuming the two events were connected. I know we don't like each other, but I need to speak to you and Blaise when I get out of this hellhole. Its important." Obviously reading his expression correctly she shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not doing this so that I can gather information for the great and noble Harry Potter." She rolled her eyes. "But I'll be able to answer your questions at least. And hopefully you can answer some of mine." She ignored his puzzled look. "May I suggest you leave? Its not that I'm being rude, but I have a feeling your three _favourite_ people in the whole wide world will be appearing shortly, and I really don't feel quite up to breaking up a confrontation." They stared at each other for a few moments before Draco nodded once, curtly, and turned with a sort of refined grace Malfoy's were just _born_ with, and swept out of the Infirmary.

As he exited the doors he paused for a moment, and pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag (and Potter thought he was the _only_ one with one in Hogwarts!) he draped it round him and hovered by the door to see what would happen. Moments later Dumbledore appeared and marched into the Infirmary, the Beloved Trio at his heels.

"Miss Weasley." He sounded concerned. "What are these developments?" Draco inched forward to peer round the door. _Curiosity killed the cat_ a little voice in the back of his head warned, Draco snorted, _Do I look like a pussy cat to you?_ Ginny was the very picture of innocence until her next words came out.

"Yes Sir. A serious development on _how much I want to get out of here_!" She practically snarled the last bit and Draco couldn't help but smirk as Pomfrey groaned, Dumbledore sighed and the Trio took an astonished step back.

Waiting till he was at the end of the corridor until he took his Cloak off, Draco chuckled sadistically to himself at the sounds of the argument drifting down the hallway. Just wait till he told Blaise about this!

**A/N** Okay there you go my dears! I hope you're still with this, and that I have hopefully gained some new readers! Hopefully it won't be a year and a bit to the next update!

Love

WishfulWhispers

P.S – **Reviews make me smile** **:-)**


	5. Letters

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**A/N****:** Sorry for the wait, but here it is now! **Important!** When Ginny and Krystal converse Krystal is in _italics_ and Ginny is in **bold**. This is to show when Ginny is "**talking to Krystal"**, and when she is "taking normally." Hope that prevents any confusion! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was grinning like an idiot at the sight of Blaise roaring with laughter on his bed.

"Honestly Draco! Did you see their faces at dinner? No wonder the Great and Mighty Potter looked like he'd been beaten up by a Hufflepuff! So, Weaselette bites does she?" Blaise's raucous laughter had turned into quieter chuckles and Draco smirked as he pushed himself off the doorframe and crossed the space to the bed. Settling down next to Blaise he idly traced patterns across his lovers chest, letting himself get lost in the presence of his centre point in life before answering.

"Yes Blaise, yes she does." Rolling onto his side Blaise smirked knowingly at Draco.

"I think someone might be more than a little taken by Miss Ginevra Weasley." Draco coughed slightly, staring at Blaise in astonishment.

"What on _earth_ gave you that idea!?" Pushing hair off Draco's head Blaise shrugged one shoulder and smiled lopsidedly at the thought.

"Just the certain tone of voice you adopt my love, and the undeniably _curious_ expression that you have whenever she is mentioned." Draco scowled and shot Blaise a half-hearted glare.

"Of course I'm curious, she tells me we have answers for her, and that she has answers for us. Why wouldn't I be curious?" Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's denial and settled for smiling knowingly instead of responding. Huffing slightly at Blaise's teasing Draco scowled and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Hearing tapping at the door they both rolled over slightly, smiling equally as languidly at the sight of Pansy hovering half in, half out of the door.

"Well come in then love, your making the place look untidy." Pansy arched an eyebrow as she surveyed the chaotic debris that covered the room, and after a moment's hesitation, decided to say nothing on the matter and simply entered the room without comment. Waiting for the two males to finish re-arranging themselves on the bed, Pansy tapped her fingers impatiently on the dark wood of the bedpost and then settled herself down in-between them with a sigh of contentment.

The three friends lay there for maybe an hour, chatting, bitching and laughing before Pansy glanced at the clock on the mantle piece and let out a curse of dismay. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow and coughed to get her attention.

"Problem?" He asked after a moment, when it became apparent that Pansy wasn't going to tell them why she was scowling so fiercely.

"I've got a detention with McGonagall in five minutes, I really can't be bothered." Blaise frowned and sat up, leaning against his headboard with a furrowed brow.

"What did you get the detention for Pans? She doesn't usually give detention often." Pansy scowled.

"Millicent passed me a note, and she caught me handing her back the reply. That's all." Sighing, Pansy levered herself off of the bed and, waving jauntily to the two boys, left for her detention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny blew a piece of wayward hair out of her eyes and sighed. She'd just finished counting the ceiling tiles, all four hundred and sixty-two of them. Had she missed the part where she died and went to Hell? It hadn't been too bad the day before, after Malfoy's visit and the minor fiasco with Dumbledore and the Trio, Ginny had been kept relatively amused by Krystal all afternoon. It was nice to have a bitching session about Tom Riddle; what better way to get over your fear of something or someone than to laugh at them?

Today however, Krystal was refusing to surface, and no one had come to visit. How terrifically unloved she felt. Rolling over, Ginny stared mournfully at the doors out of the Infirmary, perhaps if she was very quiet…

"Miss Weasley! You wouldn't have just been getting out of bed, would you now?" Ginny scowled at the slightly strained voice of Pomfrey. Plastering a smile on her face, Ginny twisted back round and blinked up innocently at the frazzled looking nurse.

"Yes, I was actually Madame Pomfrey, but only to go to the toilet." Pomfrey continued to eye her suspiciously but came round to the other side of the bed and assisted Ginny in getting out. After Ginny had sat on the toilet for a suitable mount of time and been hustled back into the bed and left alone again she tried to call Krystal once more.

"_Yes?"_ Came the slightly irritated reply. Ginny gave a small start; she hadn't been expecting a reply. "_Well! What do you want Ginny? I'm in the middle of something a bit important, is it urgent?"_ Ginny scowled. Well if she was going to be grumpy about it…

"**No, it doesn't matter… I just wanted someone to talk to. Forget it, it doesn't matter…"** Krystal must have picked up on her despondency and hurt because Ginny heard her sigh and then she responded.

"_I'm sorry Ginny, but this is important. If it cheers you up, I'll think you'll be let back out soon. I'll talk to you later!" _Ginny's eyes widened at that pearl of information and as she felt the spirit slipping back into the recesses of her mind Ginny tried to call her back, but Krystal was already gone.

Gnawing on her lower lip, Ginny rested against the headboard and pondered on what Krystal had just told her. She was still in this position ten minutes later when Luna walked in, her arms full of chocolate, the Quibbler and undoubtedly Ginny's homework.

"Luna! What took you so long?!" exclaimed Ginny, all but bouncing out of her bed. Smiling serenely Luna dumped her armload on Ginny's bedside table and pulled up a chair.

"Oh you know… work, being Collins agony aunt, fetching your catch up work." She said quietly, effectively defusing Ginny's spurt of uncontrollable energy. Suitably chastened Ginny smiled sheepishly at her dreamy friend and pounced eagerly on a Chocolate Frog, clasping the squiggling piece of chocolate tightly as it fought for escape. Eyeing it with relish she hummed happily to herself before taking a large bite. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" In answer Ginny tossed the wrapper at her friend, and settled down more comfortably in her bed to hear what Luna had to say. They sat like this for nearly an hour, exchanging gossip, jokes, information on essays and more. Eventually their peace was disrupted by the arrival of Madame Pomfrey.

"Well Miss Weasley, against my better judgement, you're allowed to leave this afternoon." She said with a sniff. Letting out an exclamation of joy Ginny swung her legs over the side of the bed and dashed off to the bathroom to get changed, leaving Luna to reassure the excitable nurse. Pulling the overlarge hospital gown off over her head, Ginny grabbed her freshly laundered underwear up from the pile and slipped them off. Pulling on her jeans and top she slipped her feet into her flat black school shoes and splashed her face with cold water. After quickly brushing her teeth with the ever handy disposable toothbrushes on the side, Ginny rooted around in the bag left by the House Elves for her and found her brush. After a few minutes, Ginny had successfully battled through the various knots in her hair, and looked somewhat presentable. Chucking the gown she'd been wearing down the laundry shoot she picked her bag up and bounced back into the Hospital Wing proper. With an exuberant thank you to Madame Pomfrey Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and proceeded out of the Infirmary with a notable spring in her step. Long after the two girls had gone, Madame Pomfrey continued to frown; Ginny still looked drawn and pale, and despite her exuberance looked as though she battled against intense weariness. Still, Dumbledore had said to let her leave, who was she to argue?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise sighed as he pushed his food around his plate, next to him Draco was scowling moodily into his goblet of pumpkin juice and opposite him Pansy was studiously avoiding everyone's gaze whilst picking at her food. Not the best dinner companions to have presently, Blaise thought. Just as Blaise was beginning to contemplate doing something drastic and decidedly un-Slytherin to break the monotony, a commotion at the Gryffindor table caused him to look up. The redhead that had so been troubling Draco (and therefore Blaise) over the last couple of days was walking up to her House Table, and several members of it were scrambling up to greet her. Had it not been for years of learning to not show reactions, Blaise would have started in shock. The girls usual healthy heart shaped face was pale and drawn, dark rings under her eyes. Behind her hovered Luna Lovegood, that wacky bird from Ravenclaw, whose guiding hand was constantly only centimetre's away from the Weasley's elbow.

Despite her drawn appearance the girl, Ginny he believed her name was, seemed energetic enough, for she returned the many embraces she received with equal gusto and when she was sat, threw herself into the process of eating without hesitation. Blaise must have been staring more than he realised, for Draco deliberately knocked his elbow when reaching over to pick up the platter of roast potatoes and gave him a meaningful look. Grinning guiltily, Blaise focused back on his now severely dishevelled dinner and re-started the procedure of consumption.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good week, if not slightly more, before either Draco or Blaise heard word from Ginny Weasley. The word came in the form of a school owl swooping low over their plates at breakfast, a tightly rolled scroll clutched in its talons. After extracting the parchment Draco had tucked it inside his robes without bothering to look. He guessed who it was from. During their fifteen minute break between Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, the two boys stole away to the empty Common Room to read the letter in peace.

_Dear Malfoy (and Zabini I expect),_

_As you may or may not have noticed I am finally out of the Infirmary, and have contacted you as I said I would. I realise that I have been out and about for a week, but my brother (and friends to be fair) have been keeping a close eye on me (afraid I'll collapse on a whim I think!) and so I did not to risk them catching me meeting you. Although to my mind it is no big deal, something tells me to keep this as much between ourselves as possible. I'm sure your reputations appreciate my token gesture. Time is running short, and I need my answers from you, as I am sure you desire answers from us. Please reply as soon as you can with your time and place for meeting. No doubt your sneaky, Slytherin minds will conjure up a better meeting place and time than my rash Gryffindor mind ever could! _

_I await your response with… anticipation._

_Yours truly,_

_G_

Draco and Blaise shared a long look over the parchment, each silently processing the information.

"Who do you think 'us' is?" asked Draco quietly, eyes roaming over the others boys features, searching for a glimpse of what he was thinking. Blaise frowned, his usually smooth forehead crinkling with thought.

"Well, you said Dumbledore said she was possessed… perhaps she is referring to that which possesses her." It was Draco's turn to frown.

"But surely Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed her out of the Hospital Wing without having purged her of whatever possesses her!" He exclaimed, unable to believe for a moment that even Dumbledore would have knowingly allowed a possessed student to roam the school. Would he?

Blaise shrugged again and gazed thoughtfully into space for a moment before smiling softly and reaching a hand forward to brush some hair out of Draco's eyes.

"Come on, I don't think DADA will wait for us somehow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny couldn't concentrate for the rest of that day. What if they didn't deign to reply? What if Krystal was wrong and Malfoy and Zabini didn't have the answers they were looking for. What if they just humiliated her and made her life a misery for the rest of the school year, or…

_Will you stop it!_ Snapped Krystal, surfacing briefly from wherever she kept herself in Ginny's mind, _Just trust me on this one will you! _Ginny scowled and sighed heavily; **Maybe I would if you told me anything! I'm going on an awful lot of faith here dear!** Ginny felt Krystal's irritation, coupled with a little guilt and weariness, and immediately softened. **I'm sorry… but these are guys who I've made a point of avoiding for years… and the only word I have that their not going to eat me alive is yours. You'll have to forgive me for being a little worried! **She felt a flash of sympathy from her occupying spirit, before she began to recede again to the far reaches of Ginny's mind.

_Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on you…_

Well that's reassuring, Ginny thought, resisting the urge to make a sarcastic remark. Not that it would have made the least bit of difference. Ginny was left to fret for the entire day, and it was not until she went up to bed that she found the letter on her pillow, seemingly delivered by a House Elf. With some trepidation Ginny dumped her bag and drew the heavy drapes around her bed before settling down to read the letter.

_Weasley,_

_Indeed we had noticed, and were wondering when you would get off your arse and contact us, though your reasons for waiting do not surprise us. All comments aside, I think it best if you come discuss this… matter in the Head Boy Rooms. Meet us outside the Slytherin Common Room entrance after dinner tomorrow, we will be waiting. We noticed you referred to an 'us', whoever this other is they will have to pass inspection by us before they are allowed to come, those are our conditions. Do not reply to this._

_Regards_

_D&B_

_P.S – Our reputations send their thanks - BZ_

Despite the abruptness of the letter Ginny felt a smile tug at her mouth, this would certainly be an experience.

**A/N****:** Well… there you have it! Hope it has been somewhat worth the wait! Keep the reviews coming; they get me through my exams!

WishfulWhispers


	6. Revelations

**Chapter Six**

**A/N:** I'm sorry! The wait for this was atrocious! I'm on my knees grovelling, I promise! Still…. Here it is now! That's redeeming isn't it!? If I offer free Dairy Milk chocolate with each review would that put me back in everyone's good graces? I won't keep you waiting any longer, read on my lovelies… Oh, and remember! Italics is Krystal mind speech, and Bold is Ginny mind speech!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny bit her lip, twirling her wands nervously between her fingers. It was, she decided, to damn cold down in the dungeons.

_"Then cast a warming charm you silly bint!"_ Came Krystal's amused voice from the deep and dark recesses of Ginny's twisted mind. Ginny snorted at her own melodrama, yeah right…

**"Well sorry! I wasn't expecting it to be this bloody cold you know!"** Ginny shot back, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out as she knew Krystal couldn't see it anyway. Krystal chuckled and Ginny could almost feel her settling down to get comfy in the forefront of her mind.

"Do you mind? That feels bloody weird you know!" Ginny said out loud with a small giggle, it almost… tickled.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know, Weasley." Ginny spun round, she'd been so engrossed in her banter with Krystal she hadn't noticed the two boys (scrap that, men) come up behind her. It had been Zabini who had spoken to her, Malfoy was stood just behind him smirking over his shoulder. Ginny licked her lips nervously and tried to summon up a smile.

"Really Zabini? I thought it was when you started answering yourself that the trouble was really starting." He snorted, muttering something that sounded like 'That too' as he appraised her.

Ginny took a deep breath and stood a little straighter.

"Shall we get on with this then? I don't know how you can stand it down here all the time, I'm freezing." Both boys smirked at her and turned half away, Blaise motioning with a hand for her to walk in between them. Fighting the urge to panic needlessly, Ginny cast around with her mind to feel for Krystal.

_"I'm here Ginny, don't worry, they won't hurt you."_ Came the reassuring response, causing Ginny to breathe deeply and move forward to walk in between the two older Slytherin's as they walked quietly down the hall, Draco turned his head to regard her thoughtfully.

"I only see one of you Weasley, in your letter you mentioned an 'us', will they be joining us anytime soon?" He said, his deep voice taking her slightly by surprise. Blaise watched with some amusement as a flash of surprise crossed over the younger girls face when Draco spoke, the flickering light from the torches making the weary hollows of her eyes stand out whilst softening the slightly harsh angles of her face.

"Yes, well, about that… that would be the Spirit that's in possession of me. She desperately wants to talk to the both of you; I'm here as more of a communication system than anything." Ginny said with a smile and half shrug. Blaise and Draco exchanged swift, alarmed glances. Blaise's light hearted suggestion had been correct after all. Nonplussed by Ginny's revelation the three walked in silence for a minute more before the two boys came to a stop outside a painting of a sleeping dragon. Caught up in her apprehensions and thoughts as she was Ginny didn't notice that they had stopped until she'd almost walked into Draco. Catching herself just in time she stared at the painting. Walking forward slowly, Ginny forgot about the two Slytherin's either side of her. Confused, Draco and Blaise could only stare as Ginny reached a trembling hand forward to rest lightly on the surface of the canvas.

Ginny could feel Krystal stirring in her mind, reaching forward with Ginny to caress the well worn painting. Ginny couldn't help it; tears pricked the back of her eyelids, a combination of both hers and Krystal's. Temporarily unaware of her companions Ginny traced the outline of the dragon lovingly, waking it up from its deep slumber. The dragon began to unwind and stretch out its sinuous body from where it was curled up upon a rock in the middle of a stormy sea. Its dark bottle green scales flashed in some imagined sunlight and its vibrant, wild eyes regarded her thoughtfully.

"Password?" It questioned, forked tongue flickering out in a vain attempt to taste Ginny' slender fingers. Eyelids fluttering closed Ginny fought for a moment to gain control of both her and Krystal's unruly emotions.

"Don't you remember us, Drago?" Ginny's voice wavered on his name, she had so many memories of him… most of them Krystal's and Tom's, but some of them her own. His two, large eyes studied her critically as he snaked his head and neck.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't my favourite snack. It has been many years little one, many years indeed. Would you care to do the honours, for old time's sake?" With a small smile, Ginny ran her finger lightly down one edge of the frame, nicking it on the concealed sharp point. Raising the finger she had just cut to the picture of the dragon's head Ginny pressed the cut against the canvas, watching in distracted fascination as the blood welled up slowly from the cut, only to be absorbed quickly into the eager canvas. The painting of Drago bent his head eagerly to lap up the blood. Humming in contentment he winked slowly at her.

"A true Slytherin to the end, little one. You may pass." With one last look at the small group Drago curled back up on his rock amidst the flying spray, and closed his eyes to slumber again as the painting swung open to the admit them.

Speechless, Blaise and Draco could only follow the red headed enigma into Draco's Head Boy Common Room. They watched in fascination as, seeming to have forgotten they were there, she moved with an easy familiarity around the room, touching an object here, a painting there. At last she seemed to remember that they were there and turned to face them. Draco felt his breath catch at the look of grief and weariness on her pale face.

"What was that all about?" He found himself saying. She turned her face away, choosing to stare at the marble fireplace instead.

"I made many visits to this place in my first year, both physically and… through memories." She seemed reluctant to say anymore and it took a moment for it to click with Draco. Of course, Voldemort (or Tom Riddle) had been Head Boy here, and he had possessed her in her first year. Glancing at Blaise he saw that he had come to the same conclusion, with a shared look they made the tactful agreement to say nothing.

Visibly shrugging of her obvious discomfort she shook her head briskly and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Anyway, sorry about that, couldn't help myself. The point is, anyway, that we're here to talk business. So… it's not actually me you're going to be talking to, but Krystal. I'm sure she'll explain who she is and everything, or actually… she might not, she enjoys being cryptic. Ready?" slightly taken aback by Ginny's rapid address of them, the two boys could only nod.

Blaise watched in fascination as the slender girl before him swayed slightly, her eyes misting over until they were completely white. He had been expecting something like this when she let on that she was still possessed, Draco had told him in great detail of his small encounter of it happening. After a few moments where nothing happened, Draco took a cautious step forward.

"Hello?" he murmured, feeling (for some reason) particularly foolish. The figure before them stirred, lifting an uncoordinated hand too clumsily feel itself over.

"Dear me!" 'She' exclaimed. "Well… this does feel odd! It's been rather a long time since I've… well, we won't go into that, its not important." Draco and Blaise shared a look, still not entirely convinced it wasn't just Weasley pulling some daft joke on them. As though reading their minds the girl in front of them smirked (a decidedly sinister one at that) and motioned for them to sit. "I hope your feeling particularly patient boys; we're in for a long evening." Draco and Blaise glanced quickly at each other, what on earth were they letting themselves on for?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise sat flopped back on the couch both himself and Draco had been sat on for the last hour or so. Rubbing tired eyes with his hands he tried to process all that had been said; his brain was, however, having real trouble with it. Next to him, Draco was obviously going through a similar thought process judging by the deep lines of concentration marring his pale forehead. Across from the on the loveseat the figure of Weasley was slumped. The spirit of Krystal had made her farewells only moments before and had asked them to make sure Ginny was capable of making it safely back to the Gryffindor Tower before they did anything else.

Even as he thought of her Ginny began to stir. From where she was half slumped to the side she sat up slowly, obviously stretching out a few aches and pains on the way. Blinking owlishly at them she moved to suppress a yawn, and then obviously gave up on the notion and did it anyway.

"Well, I hope that was mutually beneficial." She stated at last, regarding them with calmer eyes than the ones with she'd been using earlier. Draco frowned.

"You mean you weren't listening in on the conversation?" Ginny sighed and shook her head regretfully.

"Unfortunately no, it's taken all my energy and willpower to keep my body functioning so that Krystal could use me as a mouthpiece," A small smile curved her lips, "I had nothing left to listen as _well_." Draco's frown deepened as he leaned forward, propping his chin up on joined hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"So surely that means we're going to have to repeat everything we've just said for you benefit, Weasley." A small grimace of displeasure crossed her face.

"No, don't worry about it, Krystal will either relay it all back to me later, or play me back the memories. Please, don't trouble yourselves." And with that she hauled herself to her feet.

It wasn't until she was actually standing (or swaying) on her feet, that either Draco or Blaise realised how much the last hour had taken out of her. Her recently permanently drawn and pale face looked haggard and her shoulders were hunched as though she were in great pain, or bore a heavy weight on her shoulder. Well, Draco reflected, if anything he was told in the past hour was true, she did.

Without thinking Blaise stepped quickly to her side and took her elbow, steering her in the direction of the spare bedroom. She started in alarm, coming too a bit more.

"Zabini? What are you doing? I need to get back to the Tower before I'm missed, really." Blaise shook his head and ignored her protests.

"I think we can drop the last names pet, once your beloved spirit has filled you in on everything I think you'll agree we'll be spending rather a lot more time together." He looked across to Draco to gauge the blond's reaction. Seeing Draco nod in affirmative he continued. "And more importantly, you're exhausted. I don't think you'd make it out of the dungeons successfully, never mind all the way up to your precious tower."

If Ginny had been thinking of protesting, she was either too tired or to sensible (or both) to actually act on it and in the end simply gave into the older boys gentle reasoning. With alarm Draco saw Ginny start to sway dangerously, moving quickly to her other side he nimbly wrapped an arm round her waist steadying her on her feet. Ginny gave a small, dry chuckle.

"If only Collin was here to take a picture… it would be enough to give both your parents heart attacks I'm sure." Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaise over her head. Blaise seemed amused as opposed to offended.

"Your probably right actually Red." He agreed, opening the door to the spare room. Guiding her over to the bed the two boys sat her down gently on it, taking a step back to leave. With a groan Ginny collapsed sideways on the bed, and crawled up it, still fully dressed.

"Thanks, guys." She mumbled almost incoherently into the sheets. "I'll just be going to sleep, wake me in the morning and I'll be out of your hair." This time it was Blaise whose eyebrow started to curve up towards his hairline. Sighing in part exasperation, part amusement, he turned to Draco.

"We can't leave her fully dressed… especially after what she's done for us tonight." Draco stared glumly at the exhausted witch in front of them and reluctantly agreed; stamping down on the childish urge to point out that it had been beneficial to _her_ to.

Between them they managed it. How, they were not quite sure, but manage it they did. When Blaise had started to unbutton her robe she'd tried to role away, mumbling something about dirty perverts not leaving her to sleep. In her half conscious state she'd eventually given up, letting them strip her to her underwear without _to_ much resistance.

Draco had nipped into his and Blaise's room next door and gotten one of his old school shirts for her to sleep in and Blaise had been the unlucky one to have the joy of trying to put it on her. It was, Draco thought, a good job he and Blaise were gentlemen through and through. The way she was arching up off the bed, and twisting her small, lithe body about was putting all sorts of bad images in both Draco and Blaise's heads. Eventually, after nearly fifteen minutes of struggle, they had managed it between them.

Draco scooped her up in his arms as Blaise pulled back the sheets. Marvelling at how light she really was Draco bent down to place her in the bed, only to find that he couldn't stand back up again. Ginny had compulsively reached out for him in her half sleep and would not let him go. Scowling as he heard Blaise snort with laughter behind him Draco fixed his attention back onto the redheaded limpet, and was truly taken by surprise to see the faint gleam of tears trembling on her eyelashes.

"Ginny," he murmured as gently as he could "you have to sleep now." She nodded, but proceeded to pull him closer forcing him to rest a knee on the bed and place his hands either side of her to keep his balance.

"I'm so alone." She whimpered, burying her nose in his shirt and inhaling deeply. "I can't do what she wants me to do… I can't. Not by myself. Not just me… just me…" With a small groan of alarm Draco looked up to see that Blaise had crossed to the other side of the bed and was staring down at Ginny with a look of pity and sorrow on his handsome features. Seeing those emotions expressed so clearly on his lovers face in relation to Ginny did something funny to Draco. Impulsively he bent down and brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"You are _not_ alone, Red." He didn't know what made him say it, he really didn't. Alright, she wasn't his sworn enemy like her brother was, and he _had_ had some sort of grudging respect for her ever since she'd hit him with that Bat Bogey hex in his fifth year, but up until a little over an hour ago she had been practically a nobody to him. She had simply been a strange case he'd picked up during Prefect duty, and yet now she was curled up in his guest bed, enclosed in his arms and clutching his shirt. Even if she was half delirious with exhaustion, it still made it very strange.

However, those must have been the magic words, for almost instantaneously she relaxed her death grip on his shirt and snuggled down deeper into the comfort of the bed.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "thank you for understanding." And with that, she sank into the sweet oblivion of sleep. Extracting himself carefully from the bed Draco made his way carefully from the room, Blaise following behind him and turning the lights out on the way.

Going straight to their own room Draco flopped onto their bed and heaved a great sigh. Feeling Blaise settle down next to him he rolled onto his side and reached out to touch the other boys' smooth skin. Leaning forward to place a slow kiss on the other boys lips, Draco thanked every deity he could think of that he had Blaise, and that he would _never_ be alone. No matter what tomorrow brought, for tonight at least, he could lose himself to pleasure and sweet nothings.

**A/N 2:** Right then! Here we go, it's finally out! Not the longest I know, but isn't something better than nothing? As always, Un-Beta'd… which is just horrid of me, but there you go… I hope you've enjoyed it! The conversation that took place between Draco, Blaise and Krystal will be revealed in good time, my friends, and it's a slippery slope into love and lust for our favourite threesome now! Please do review (even if I don't deserve them!) and give m your honest opinions! For those of you who are also reading 'Ginevra Molly Weasley' the next chapter for that _should_ be out tomorrow!

Thanks guys!

WishfulWhispers

xXx


End file.
